Free feminist consulting form letter
A form letter response inspired by the anti-spam form letter. Your communication requests a free feminist review of your (check all that apply): * creative * educational * research * social * community * technical personal or commercial project. Your request for a review is refused. Here are the reasons why it is refused. On trivial inspection, your project suffers from the following flaws (select all that apply): * this is obviously your homework assignment * you have clearly skipped your institution's ethics review process * you have no idea how to bring this project to market * you used the word "crowdsourcing" * your entire project is predicated on having women work on your project for free and then selling their work for lots and lots of money * your project is large-scale-only: effort spent on your project will be wasted if not every Internet user/child/woman/living person in the whole world signs up to it * your project is closely related to one or more existing successful woman-led feminist projects, of which you seem unaware ** in addition, I personally run one of these projects of which you seem unaware * just your project prospectus is sexist or even misogynist * you seem to be doing this largely to expand your social circle because you have no female friends ** and the way you went on to repeatedly tell me about your lack of female friends was not as enticing as you thought * you seem to be doing this largely to expand your dating circle * your project is very uncompelling * your project is absolute crap In addition, your request suffers in these respects (select all that apply): * you regard me as pretty much interchangable with any other woman and have contacted me on the sole grounds that I can represent the woman point of view * I am very clearly the only woman you know of * you have seemingly spammed every woman on the planet with this request * you have an enormous sense of entitlement to my time and attention on no other grounds than that I am a woman * you're developing a commercial project and asking for many hours of free consulting * you are asking for help at the last possible moment, after months or years of apparently no consideration of women * you appear to be making this request in order to figleaf an otherwise sexist or even misogynist project * you make passive-aggressive implications that refusal to help you will prove that feminists are reverse-sexist * you describe women as "females" * you describe adult women as "girls" * you imply that adult women are a complete write-off as far as social change goes and that focussing on girls is not only one option, but the only option for change * you are asking privileged women to speak on behalf of other women Also, on a quick glance, your project description fails to account for: * the ill-advisability of attempting to create the One True Women's Resource as your very first substantial project * the ill-advisability of having an all-male team tell women and girls what they want * women possessing agency even in the presence of enticing advertisements for lipstick * the existence of people who are both women and members of another oppressed class * the existence of people who have a non-binary gender id * asshats * the patriarchy * the kyriarchy The following philosophical objections may also apply: * speaking on behalf of all women everywhere is impossible * not all women are interested in babies, crafts, makeup, shoes, weddings or celebrity gossip * women who are interested in any or all of babies, crafts, makeup, shoes, weddings or celebrity gossip are not unspeakably contemptible * not all women are mothers or intending mothers * mothers and intending mothers are not unspeakably contemptible * not all women are heterosexual * not all women have vaginas, uteruses and/or menstrual cycles Hope this helps! Have a nice day! See also *Free sexism consulting *Quick sexism fix form letter Category:Form letters